Iris
by Wolf718
Summary: The only thing he wanted was to see her again.he would do anything to do that. song-fic. SoulxMaka


Okay, this is my first story, so please forgive me if it sucks epically. This is a song-fic based off of the song Iris by the GooGooDolls. Please enjoy!

To him, now everything in the world seemed like it was broken. Friendships. Relationships. Hearts.

He sat in front of the stone placed in the graveyard. This wasn't unusual that he was here. He came here every day.

His red eyes read the name.

Maka Albarn.

He would've done anything to see her again. There wasn't even a word to describe how he felt. A mixture of sorrow, pain, shock, and heartache. His thoughts for the last couple of weeks were just on her. He completely zoned out of his friends conversations. Never commented whether things were cool or not. Because lately, he didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't feel cool. He didn't have a reason to be cool. And most of all, she hated how he cared so much about being cool.

He always went back to that last moment with her. That moment where they had slain the witch, but her damage was too much. She bled to death in his arms. He didn't care about his own injuries, just that nothing could save her. Nothing could stop the bleeding. Nothing.

But he remembered how she told him she could never have asked for a better partner. Those were her last words. And she didn't stay alive long enough for him to say that he didn't want to be just his meister.

Every morning he would wake up, thinking that it was only a dream. Every day felt like a movie with an unhappy ending that played itself over. And over. And over. And never ended.

But Soul wanted it to end. No one understood how he felt.

"I'm sorry. She was your best friend. I'm sure it was hard to loose Maka," Kid had told him when he had returned. Almost everyone else said the same thing. They acted like they understood his pain. The pain of losing a close friend.

But that wasn't the pain he was feeling. Soul had lost a loved one, not a friend. He had lost the girl he loved, not his meister. He had more friends. He could always find a new meister. But Maka, she was irreplaceable.

He missed everything about her. Her smile. How her emerald eyes lit up when she was filled with joy. The way she gracefully moved when she fought. Even when she crushed his head with a giant book. There was nothing about Maka he didn't love.

He didn't want to go through this anymore. Have to force a smile on his face when he saw his friends. Have the happiness of the world surround him, when he would never feel it again. He didn't want the world to even look at him anymore. Because no one, absolutely no one would ever understand. Understand that his soul mate is dead. Gone. Never coming back. Sure, others could relate, but he still felt like they would never understand.

He looked at the grave again, and then at the knife in his hand. He never got to even tell her how he felt. But somehow he knew she felt the same. He just wanted her to know he felt the same way.

He looked back at the gates. Would Maka approve of this? He didn't care. He just wanted to see her again.

In his head, he said goodbye to his friends. And the world faded to black when a searing pain went through his heart.

Black*Star walked to the graveyard. He was used to this. He would walk over to Soul's usually to find his friend not home, and found the weapon at his meister's grave. He walked the familiar path to the grave. He found Soul, but not how he hoped he would.

Soul's limp body laid on the ground. His shirt was stained with blood, and a stab mark was through his chest. On the ground hear his hand was a knife, covered in the same red hue as his shirt. His crimson eyes were dull, faded over with glassy lifelessness. A small smile was on his face.

Black*Star's emotions were mixed. Surprised by the sudden death. Ashamed and angry that his friend would do something as stupid as suicide. And somewhat happy. Happy that Soul had finally found a cure for his misery. He had known that the weapon was going through so much pain. But why did it come to this?

A tear slid down the assassin's cheek. He mentally slapped himself for this.

"People as big s me don't cry," he muttered to himself.

"But this is your best friend. Surely there's an exception," a voice in his head replied. He agreed with the voice, but refused to cry. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hey Black*Star," Kid said. "Where are you? We can't find Soul. Have you seen him?"

"You won't find him," Black*Star answered in a grim voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The reaper's voice was full of concern and worry.

"I'll tell you later. It's better to tell all of you in person."

"Alright. Me and the girls will be at your place soon." With that the call ended. Black*Star looked down at the body of his friend.

"Bye Soul. Hope your choice wasn't too stupid." With that, the ninja turned and walked away. If he looked behind again, or waited just one more second, he would've seen two faded figures. The spirits of his two friends. They watched as the assassin walked away to give the news to his friends.

"Well, was it?" Maka asked.

"No," Soul replied, answering both Maka's and Black*Star's questions. The two ghosts then walked across the graveyard, and faded off. The two would never be separated again. And that was the way they wanted it. Even if it meant death.

I hope you enjoyed! It would mean a lot if you reviewed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
